


we are young

by orphan_account



Series: PJO Femslash Weeks [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Femslash, Inter-House Relationships, PJO Femslash Weeks, Slytherin/Gryffindor Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenagers aren't supposed to finish Potions essays. Teenagers are supposed to break the rules and get drunk on Firewhiskey, then have hot sex in the Shrieking Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are young

**Author's Note:**

> in which piper is tired of reyna being all studious and shit. (this is kinda crappy, but i wrote it really quickly so oh well) :)

"Reynaaa," Piper complained.

"Hang on, Piper."

"Come _on_!"

"I said, give me a second! I want to finish this essay."

"But Rey, we're _teenagers_!" Piper pouted like a four year old.

"Yes, Piper, we are teenagers. I'd noticed."

Piper could see a little smirk on her girlfriend's face, and knew the Slytherin was doing this on purpose, but she didn't care.

"Reyna, teenagers are not supposed to finish Potions essays. They're supposed to break the rules and get drunk on Firewhiskey then have hot sex in the Shrieking Shack."

The other girl finally turned to her. "Are you suggesting," she said, raising an eyebrow, "that we break the rules and get drunk on Firewhiskey then have hot sex in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Well, let me finish the potions essay first. Then we'll do that."

Piper huffed.

Then she got an idea.

It was evening, there weren't any people in the library at this time. Madame Pince was doing Merlin knows what, Merlin knows where. If they couldn't get drunk then have sex in the Shrieking Shack, then they might as well stay sober and have sex in the library.

The Gryffindor girl grabbed Reyna's green-and-silver tie, and pulled her out of her chair, into the corner behind it.

"Since you won't listen to reason," Piper smirked, "you'll have to listen to your own screams."


End file.
